Father
by ripewriter
Summary: Prestor Shepard's father was there all along.
1. I

**A/N: so another story I made, instead of doing homework. **

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

Father

Prestor Shepard could not believe his eyes.

Just hours ago, he had asked a friend of his, the Shadow Broker, to find files on who was his father. His father was quite elusive, and his mother, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, would refuse to answer any question of his about his father, so finding him was a great achievement for Prestor.

But one thing he wouldn't and refused to believe is who father is-he is was in a state of shock. His father was there every step of his life, the same man who got him into the brig after the Alpha relay blew up.

_Steven Hackett_

The Admiral was his father, the father he was looking for.

_Damn, _he thought, _how could I have not seen it?_

He and the Admiral had many similarities.

They both had blue eyes, were of the same build, both were good with tech, math-engineering to be exact.

_My father's the Admiral, my CO, how could they not tell me?!_

_How could they?!_


	2. II

**A/N: A review made me make another chapter, well here ya go, guest!**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

Father

It had been a few hours since the Crucible was fired, and Admiral Steven Hackett was reading the preliminary casualty list.

There were lots of names-but two struck him the most. Admiral David Anderson was a hero, and died a hero. Prestor Shepard was the name he was hoping not to be in the casualty list. His son, died to save the whole galaxy, died to save him-the same man whose favour landed him into the brig.

Guilt washed over him-he needed a place to mourn, to cry, and to let out all the feelings he had left inside.

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me," he told his yeoman.

He stepped into his quarters-and let his emotions take over him. He stopped when his omni-tool started beeping-Hannah was calling him, via vid-comm. He cleaned his face up, then answered.

"I'm guessing you've read the casualty list, Hannah?" he said.

"Yeah, I did," she answered. "Prestor surviving would've been a slim chance, wouldn't it?"

"Don't think that way, Hannah," he chided her. "He would've survived or survived if-I-uh-a did something to save him…"

"Steven…"

"It's my fault, as much as it's the Council's fault too. You know that," he stated, firmly. "If only I told him; if only I told him 'I'm your father'… But I'm too late; now he'd never know."

_It was too late._


	3. III

**A/N: I made an OC for Shep's romantic interest here. **

**I thank all of you who took the time to read this, please review, it helps me (somehow).**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

Father

Lieutenant Commander Jess Vargas was watching the sky, she could see the ruins of the Citadel, if she squints hard enough, and it looked peaceful somehow. But, when she looks around at her surroundings, she could she carnage-dead soldiers everywhere and husks, lots and lots of husks.

She wasn't really worried about the others-she was worried about Prestor, the man she loved and still love today.

She and Prestor met and the N training program. What started out as friendship had gone stronger day by day.

He loved her, and she loved him, it had stayed that way even before he leapt to the beam.

But now, something crossed her mind-the conversation they had before their last push.

* * *

"_Jess, I need to tell you something," he said._

"_What is it, Pres?" she asked him._

"_You know that I'd been looking for my dad for the longest time, right?" he stated._

_She just nodded in reply._

"_I've found him Jess," bitterness lacing his voice, "I've found him."_

"_Why don't you sound happy?" she queried._

"_Why don't I sound happy?" he repeated, "He's been there my whole fucking life, Jess. He's been there all along. That isn't the best part, he's the reason the Alpha Relay's gone-he's the one who gave it to me in the first place."_

_She could already guess who his father was, but remained silent. _He needs to let it out, doesn't he? _She asked herself._

"_I just, don't know what to do, or how to feel, Jess" he admitted, "I just dunno."_

"_It's okay Pres," she laced her arms around his neck, while his arms snaked around her waist-pulling each other into a hug. "It's okay."_

"_I love you, Jess,"_

"_I love you too."_

_I love you too._


	4. IV

**A/N: So here's to 431 views.**

**So, boredom, specifically, not doing homework lead me to this.**

**I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

Father

Hannah Shepard did not know what to do. She wanted to grieve for her son, but she had a lot of tasks at hand.

They had returned to Earth weeks ago, and things were not going so smooth.

Problems were coming and going.

"_How would we dispose of the Reapers, and husks?"_

"_What should we do for those who have died?"_

"_What about Commander Shepard, is he really dead? What awards should be given to him?"_

That was one of the last thing she heard, before Admiral Hackett adjourned the meeting.

The two admirals were left in the conference room.

"He's dead, really, really dead," Hannah said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "so very sorry." He went behind her and hugged her, his chin on her shoulder.

They stayed in silence for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable though; it felt like a dream, the two of them together again, and it felt surreal.

They were interrupted when a young private ran inside.

Steven jumped out of surprise, causing Hannah to giggle.

"Admirals," he greeted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but a team has found Commander Shepard."

"Oh," Steven simply said, "well we have a funeral to prepare, one with full honours."

The private grinned.

"Why are you smiling, private?" Hannah asked, irritation and anger laced her voice.

"He isn't dead, ma'am," he replied, "He's in a nearby hospital. In surgery as we speak."

Hannah and Steven shared a look, then dismissed the private.

"He's alive, Steven" tears flowing down Hannah's face.

"Yes, he is Hannah," he said in a quiet voice, "yes he is."

The pair hugged again, with Steven holding her in place, allowing her tears wet his shirt.

He kissed her head.

"He's alive and he's safe, there's nothing to worry about."

_Nothing to worry about._

She hoped he was right.


	5. V

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. It took a while before ideas started flowing through my brain. So here it is!**

**I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

Father

Major Coats was sound asleep before Emily, Commander Shepard's sister woke him.

He had known Commander Shepard quite well-they served together once or twice as a matter of fact, and saved his ass quite a lot too.

They were similar in many ways others wouldn't understand.

It was the Major who had found Prestor. He looked like shit when Coats had found him.

The reason he stayed was because of Emily. _She needs to be with someone, _he told himself, and had decided to say with her.

She was the first relative of Shepard's who had seen him, and it did not go so well. She had cried and cried, until she fell asleep on the Major's arms.

"Good morning," she greeted the Major, "I'm sorry about last night. And falling asleep on you."

"Morning," he said groggily, "it's alright, no harm was done." He could see that her eyes had swelled up-due to crying too much.

"You wanna get breakfast?" she asked him.

"Let's" he quickly replied.

* * *

The two had breakfast together at the hospital's cafeteria. They were both talking, answering each other's queries.

Their breakfast was interrupted by the appearance of Admirals Hackett and Shepard.

Coats immediately stood up and saluted.

"As you were, Major," Admiral Hackett said.

"How's Prestor, dear?" Rear Admiral Shepard asked her daughter. Sitting in opposite her daughter and beside Hackett.

The younger Shepard sent the Major a look. He decided to answer the elder Shepard's question.

"He was in the O.R. before we fell asleep," he replied, "He had multiple concussions, multiple fractures, second-degree burns, cuts, and gunshot wounds."

Tears were streamed down the two Shepard's faces, making him regret what he had said. He gathered Emily into his arms and circled her back in a comforting manner. He saw Hackett doing the same to the elder Shepard. Then a realization hit him.

_Admiral Hackett is Shepard's father._

He looked down at Emily who was in his arms, and noticed she did not look like her brother.

_Then, who's Emily's dad?_


	6. VI

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, hope this makes up for it.**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

Father

It had at least been two months since the Commander's body was found.

Jess Vargas wasn't feeling well, and she had been throwing up for quite a while now that her team had brought her to the med-bay.

She was told by the doctor that she was pregnant.

_I'm pregnant, with Shep's baby._

* * *

Emily Shepard had moved into Major Coats' apartment-the apartment wasn't big, it was enough for at least two people to live in.

The two had been together for at least a month already. Emily was helping out in the hospital, while the Major was helping out with rebuilding, and planning; Earth wasn't in a good shape-it was in ruins-and tides were irregular, due to the Citadel being in between the Earth and moon-disrupting the moon's gravitational pull on the Earth.

They were now both lying down beside in each other, with Emily fast asleep.

Coats remembered the conversation they had about her father.

"_Who's your father, Emily?" Coats had asked._

"_Major James Hopper," she answered._

_Coats new the man, not personally, but by reputation, he had gone to Mindoir after the slavers arrived; he had died on Akuze, along with many others._

"_I'm sorry for asking," he apologized, "do you know who Prestor's father is?"_

"_No," she admitted, "but I know one thing: Prestor loved my father as his own as my father loved him as if Prestor was his own son. He's the reason why my brother enlisted in the first place."_

Loved him as if Prestor was his own_._

_Major Hopper loved Prestor unconditionally. And Prestor looked up to him, not just as a father, but as a father._

_I wonder how Hackett feels about that._

* * *

Admiral Hackett was up late.

It was now an hour or two after midnight, and the Admiral was figuring out a way to remove the Citadel-away from where it is right now.

It was stressful, floods were happening in multiple countries in Asia due to the irregular tides. A lot had died during the war, and a lot were dying because of the floods.

He let out a sigh.

_It's going to take a while._


End file.
